Heksedatteren
by 11.Putti.Putti.Rin.11
Summary: det er en historie der kom til mig, fordi jeg sad og kiggede ud af skolevinduet i min klasse, og håber i vil nyde den ;
1. Chapter 1

Det var en dejlig aften i Lucientsu, de mørke magikeres land. Der var blevet gjort klart til at den førstefødte prinsesse skulle ragere tronen. Hun hed Miranda Black Swan, og hendes eneste lillesøster hed Angela Black Swan. Miranda var lige fyldt 16 og kunne nu ragere. Angela var lige fyldt 11 og blev nødt til at bo på slottet lidt endnu, før hun kunne gifte sig med en adelig. Miranda og Angela var ikke rigtige søstre for de havde ikke haft samme mor. Alle pigerne fra landsbyen gik og drømte om at de ville blive gift med kongen, fordi han var så smuk. Den første der var blevet gift med kongen var en adelig kvinde som hans mor og far havde valgt til ham. Hun var ikke smuk og lignede en eller anden som havde fået brændt sin hud. Det blev et arrangeret ægteskab, men det dårlige var at kongen og dronningen ikke kunne lide hinanden, men der gik alligevel ikke lang tid før dronningen blev gravid. De fik en lille pige, det var Miranda. Desværre døde dronningen lige efter fødslen. Til begravelsen mødte han en af hans barndoms veninder som han engang havde været forelsket i og stadigvæk havde følelser for. Hun var den smukkeste pige i landsbyen. Han sneg sig ud af slottet hver nat for at besøge hende og til sidst blev de så forelskede i hinanden at han ville giftes med hende. De blev gift. Fire år efter blev hun gravid og fik også en lille pige, det var Angela. Dronningen og kongen opfostrede Angela og år efter år blev hun smukkere og smukkere. I modsætning til sin søster begyndte Miranda at ligne sin grimme mor. Da dronningen døde blev Angela og kongen så ulykkelige over at have mistet hende. Årene gik og til sidst døde deres elskede far også. Og nu var Miranda snart den nye dronning. Der var noget der gjorde at Miranda ikke kunne li sin søster. Angela var gudesmuk og kunne få enhver til at falde for hende. Miranda var jaloux på Angelas skønhed. Men i det mindste var det da hende selv der skulle være dronning. Miranda lo og gik ind på sit værelse.

"vær nu forsigtig, Angela." sagde Hellen og gav Angela en kappe på. "bare rolig jeg er hjemme igen ved daggry." svarede Angela og løb ud af køkkenets dør. Solen var stadigvæk oppe hun kunne godt nå derhen. Hun løb alt hvad hun kunne. Angela var vant til at løbe for hun gjorde det hver aften når hun skulle ud til grænsen mellem de mørke og de lyse magikeres lande. De havde været i krig i over 3000 år og havde aldrig tænkt på at slutte fred med hinanden. Efter en halvtimes løbetur var hun nået frem til engen hvor hun plejede at kigge på stjerner. Hun følte sig altid som en fri pige når hun sad på engen under stjernehimlen. Men det hun glædede sig mest til var når de to måner krydsede hinanden. De krydser kun hinanden en gang hvert sjette år og altid på hendes fødselsdag. Så når de to måner krydser hinanden ville hun officielt være 12 år. Hun hørte et knæk bag hende og så til sin store overraskelse en dreng der lå neden under et tre. Angela gik med lydløse skridt hen mod drengen og nu stod hun lige foran ham. Hun tog en pind og prikkede til ham. Hvor var han smuk. Han havde helt lyst hår og havde hvid hud. Han havde lige det ansigt som enhver drømmeprins skulle have. Angela prikkede lidt hårdere til ham, og denne gang åbnede han øjnene. De var isblå. Angela fik et chok da han greb fat i pinden, rejste sig hurtigt op og svang den rundt om halsen på hende så hun blev trykket ind mod hans bryst. Angela gispede efter vejret og prøvede at komme fri af hans greb. Hun ville bruge sin speciale evne men vidste ikke hvordan hun skulle bruge den. Hun tænkte på sin far og mor og på alle de gode minder de havde haft sammen. "lån mig jeres kræfter" sagde hun næsten lydløst. Angela lagde sine hænder på pinden og uden hun vidste af det var der gået ild i den. Drengen gav slip og landede på jorden. "nåh så din evne er ild, det havde jeg ikke troet." sagde han og rejste sig op, han havde endnu ikke set hendes ansigt. Angela stod stadigvæk og kiggede på pinden der så småt begyndte at blive mindre. "hvem er du?" spurgte drengen og gik over mod hende. Angela vendte sig om og så lige ind i drengens isblå øjne. drengen stoppede op, aldrig havde han set så smuk en pige før. Røde øjne, cremefarvet hud, sort hår med rødt skær og det smukkeste ansigt der kunne passe til en prinsesse. "wow!" lød det fra drengen. "jeg hedder Angela, og hvem er du?" drengen måtte lige komme ud af drømmeverdenen igen. "jeg hedder Taylor. Hvad laver du herude?" han var tydeligvis rundt på gulvet af forbavselse. Tænk at nogen kunne være så smuk. "jeg er her for at se de to måner krydse hinanden. Hvad med dig?" Angela begyndte at blive mere venlig mod ham. "jeg er her af den samme årsag." Sagde han og kiggede stadigvæk med tryllebundene øjne hen mod hende. "hvor gammel er du?" spurgte han så og satte sig ned. "jeg bliver 12 når månerne krydser hinanden. Hvad med dig?" Angela kiggede på ham med forventningsfulde øjne. "jeg er allerede fyldt 12, det gjorde jeg i vinters." Sagde han og kiggede op på himlen og så at månerne var tæt ved hinanden. "skynd dig at sætte dig ned og se månerne." Taylor lagde en hånd på jorden ved siden af ham som tegn på at hun skulle sætte sig ned. Angela var ikke helt tryk ved det, men kunne ikke lade vær. Hun satte sig ved siden af ham og så op på de to måner. Lidt efter lidt rykkede de sig tættere sammen og før man vidste af det havde månerne allerede krydset hinanden. Angela var træt og lagde sit hoved på Taylors skulder. Der gik ikke lang tid før Angela var faldet i søvn. Taylor fik røde kinder og smilede da han så Angela sove. Han lagde sit hoved på hendes og faldt også i søvn.

Om morgnen vågnede Taylor ved lyden af heste. Han lagde ligeså forsigtigt Angela ned påjorden og kiggede om bag træet. Han kunne ane 5 ryttere i det fjerne og opdagede at det var riddere fra det lyse kongerige, Terabia. De var ude efter ham, og hvad ville de ikke gøre ved Angela. Han måtte gemme hende, han ville ikke have at der skete hende noget. Han ruskede i hende for at få hende til at vågne. Angela vågnede med det samme og kigge underligt på ham. "der er lyse riddere på vej vi på se at få dig gemt et sted." Angela fik et blad i hovedet og kiggede op. "jeg kunne måske gemme mig oppe i træet?" sagde hun og pegede op. Han var helt med på ideen. Angela rejste sig og bad Taylor hjælpe hende. Han gav hende en hestesko så hun kunne komme op i træet. Nu sad hun godt gemt. Men lige inden Taylor gik råbte Angela noget til ham. "lad os mødes igen, Taylor." Taylor nikkede og løb af sted mod rytterne. Han viste hvad der ventede ham og han var ikke bange. "Der er han" kunne han høre en af ridderne sige. Nu var de ikke langt fra ham. Taylor mærkede en kold rislen ned af hans ryg da en af ridderne rakte et sværd mod ham og sagde med vise ord, "kongen ønsker at vide hvor du har været henne, Prins Taylor." Taylor nikkede og ridderen sænkede sit sværd. En anden ridder løftede Taylor op på sin hest og så red de til Terabia.


	2. Chapter 2

"hvor har du været? Din mor og jeg var så bekymrede for dig. Hvad er det du har på?" kongen råbte det så højt at Taylor måtte holde sig for ørene. Dronningen sad på tronen med et lommetørklæde og tørrede sine øjne. "det tøj jeg har på kaldes bonde tøj, og jeg gik mig bare en tur ude på engen og faldt i søvn under et træ. Jeg undskylder meget at jeg gjorde jer bekymrede." Det så ud som om at kongen var slappet lidt af nu. Kongen gik med tunge skridt over mod sin trone. Han satte sig og holdt den ene hånd foran hans øjne. "søn du bliver nødt til at forstå at det er dig skal være Terabias konge en dag, og det kræver stort ansvar." kongen så nu på sin søn og Taylor så på sin far. Taylor nikkede og sagde med bevidste ord, "det skal ikke ske igen, herre konge." Taylor bukkede og drejede om på hælen. Han gik med små skridt hen til den store dør der førte ud til en kæmpe gang. Han åbnede den og gik. Han lagde ikke mærke til hvor hans fødder førte ham hen og lige pludselig stod han i sit værelse. Han kiggede op og så rundt i rummet. Hans seng var redt og stengulvet var fejet. Taylor sukkede og gik hen mod vinduet. Han kiggede ud af det med øjne der drømte. Hvem var den skønne pige han havde snakket med? En ting var sikkert og det var at hun kom fra Lucientsu, hvilket betød at de var fjender. Umuligt, hvordan kunne han dog være fjende med hende, hun var jo så sød og så smuk. Han ville snige sig ud igen i aften og møde hende. En tjener kom ind og stod med noget tøj til ham. Han tog det og bad tjeneren gå ud. Dagen gik hurtigt og det var blevet aften. Han havde lige spist aftensmad da han gik ned i køkkenet for at snige sig ud. Han fik noget nyt tøj og en kappe han skulle tage på. Da han var kommet i tøjet og havde fået kappen på, forlod han slottet for at mødes med Angela. Det var ikke svært at undslippe borgmurerne, for der var et lille hul han kunne klemme sig igennem. Når han var uden for borgmurerne skulle han igennem en skov den var ikke særlig stor og han kendte den ud og ind. han løb alt hvad han kunne for at vagterne ikke skulle lægge mærke til ham. Da der var gået tyve minutter var han fremme ved træet. Han satte sig ned, for han var helt udmattet af at løbe så længe. "er du forpustet?" Spurgte en bekendt stemme. Angela kom frem bag træet og smilede til ham. "Jeg troede ikke du ville komme" sagde han og smilede tilbage. Han havde glædet sig hele dagen til at se det ansigt. Angela satte sig ned ved siden af ham og tog en madkurv frem. Jeg har taget lidt forskelligt med, brød, ost, pølse, grøntsager og meget andet. Han grinte, nu hvor han tænkte over det så havde han ikke fået meget at spise. Han tog et stykke brød og begyndte at spise det. De sad og snakkede og grinte og fortalte om dem selv. Og sådan blev det ved i 3 år. De blev bedste venner og kunne fortælle hinanden alt. Men en ulykke ramte Lucientsu. Miranda blev alvorlig syg og var døden nær. Da Angela fortalte det til Taylor havde han ondt af hende. Og da Angela vente hjem den samme nat, var Miranda gået bort. Lige siden kom hun ikke ud på marken under træet hvor Taylor ventede. Der gik lang tid og ingen af dem så hinanden i lang tid, men de glemte aldrig hinanden, hver nat stod de begge ved deres vindue og tænkte på hinanden, og Taylor havde indset at han var blevet forelsket.

"så er det endelig blevet deres 18 års fødselsdag, deres højhed. Nu kan de endelig gifte dem." sagde Angelas tjenestepige imens hun klædte hende på til en fødselsdags frokost. Over 200 adelige mænd var kommet for at bede om prinsessens hånd. Hun skulle vælge en af dem. Det ville blive en lang dag. Angela var færdig og skulle ned i spisesalen. Den første kavaler sad allerede på stollen overfor hende. De begyndte at snakke sammen og Angela fandt ud af at de ikke passede sammen. Sådan var det hele dagen lang. Det var blevet aften og endelig den sidste kavaler. Han var en høj og nydelig mand, han havde mørkebrunt hår og fint tøj. Han satte sig pænt ned ved bordet. De begyndte at tale om interesser og de havde lidt tilfældes. Desværre blev Angela nødt til at bede ham om at gå. Hun sad og kiggede ud af det store vindue der var midt i salen. Den første stjerne kunne allerede ses på himlen. Pludselig slog det hende at det var i dag at de to måner ville krydse hinanden. Angela løb alt hvad hun kunne for at nå op og skifte tøj. Hun fandt en normal kjole frem og et par flade sko. Hun løb hele vejen ned til køkkenet for at kunne komme ud fra slottet. Hun skiftede tøj dernede og løb ud af køkkendøren. Hun nåede ud til træet der stod på engen. Heldigvis havde månerne ikke krydset hinanden endnu. Hun så op på himlen og huskede dengang hvor hun havde mødt Taylor. Angela kunne mærke en tåre løbe ned af hendes kind. Hun savnede ham. Hun kunne høre en komme gående, og gemte sig bag træet. En sort skikkelse kom gående hen mod træet. Angela fik øje på en kæp der lå på jorden og samlede den op. Hun gik med modige skridt hen mod personen der nu sad ned. Hun svang kæppen rundt om halsen på personen og sørgede for at holde godt fast. Men personen var for stærk og fik revet hende væk og ind mod træet. Hun måtte gispe da hun så hvem det var. Taylor. Hun smilede, rev sig løs af hans greb, og sprang ind i hans favn. Taylor var også overrasket og krammede tilbage. "hvad laver du her?" spurgte Taylor forbavset. "jeg kom for at se de to måner krydse hinanden. Taylor smilede til hende. Hvor var hun dog blevet smuk efter alle de år. Hun måtte være den smukkeste i verden. Angela kiggede på ham og blev helt forbavset. Han var jo blevet smukkere. Han lignede en ung mand nu. Hun gav slip om livet på ham og trak sig tilbage. Hun satte sig ned og lagde en hånd på jorden ved siden af sig. Taylor lo og satte sig. De begyndte at snakke sammen igen og fortælle om alt hvad de havde oplevet mens de ikke havde set hinanden. først måtte Angela fortælle at hun var blevet dronning, men ikke havde fundet en mand endnu. Taylor på lettet ud da hun sagde at hun ikke havde fundet en mand endnu. Taylor måtte fortælle om hvordan han var blevet kronet til konge i Terabia. De sad begge to og kiggede op på himlen mens de så de to måner krydse hinanden. "Jeg er glad for at se dig igen, Taylor." Taylor vendte hoved og så på Angela, han var også glad for at se hende igen, det havde været år siden de sidst havde set hinanden. At sidde ved siden af Angela igen var ligesom en drøm, der aldrig skulle ende. Taylor kiggede op mod himlen igen og så at de to måner var lige ved at krydse hinanden. Angela kiggede også op og så på de to måner. Hun lagde sin hånd på jorden og kom til at røre Taylors. Hun hev hurtigt hånden til sig igen mens hun fik røde kinder. Hun sad og lavede underlige bevægelser med hænderne imens hun så op på himlen. Taylor smilede og kiggede også op på himlen. Angela kunne lige pludselig mærke noget varmt på hendes hånd. Det var Taylors hånd. De holdte i hånd. Angela blev helt rød i hovedet og prøvede at få sin hånd fri, men han holdt fast. Hun kunne mærke sit hjerte banke hurtigere og hurtigere og prøvede at slappe af. Hvad var der i vejen med hende? Før i tiden kunne hun jo godt holde i hånd med ham, men hvad var det for en følelse der dukkede op? Det var en følelse hun aldrig havde haft før. Hun prøvede at slappe af ved at kigge op på himlen og der så hun de to måner krydse hinanden. Det mindede hende om dengang hun mødte Taylor for første gang. Der var ikke gået lang tid før månerne havde krydset hinanden. "tillykke med fødselsdagen, Angela" sagde Taylor og kyssede hende på hånden. Denne gang var Angela helt ude af den. Hun sprang op og så med et rødt hoved ned på Taylor. "hvor -hvorfor kyssede du -du min hå -hånd?" hun så helt skræmt ud og rystede mens hun stammede små utydelige ord. "haha, det gør jeg med alle kvinder der kommer til slottet for at få et kys af kongen til sin fødselsdag." Han smilede efter han havde sagt det og kiggede ned i jorden. "men det var nu noget særligt at kysse din hånd." Angela blev mere og mere rød i hovedet og til sidst måtte hun ligge ned. Der kom et lille fnis fra Taylor, som lagde sig ved siden af Angela. Han så ind i hendes røde øjne som var så smukke og blide. Hun var ligesom den sorte engel fra myterne. De lå i lang tid og så ind i hinandens øjne. Angela mærkede noget kold og vådt på hendes kind. Hun kiggede op og opdagede at det regnede. Hun rejste sig og svang kappen rundt om sig. Angela skulle lige til at gå da Taylor greb fat i hendes hånd, og rejste sig op. Angela vendte sig om og så lige ind i et par triste øjne. "du går da ikke allerede, efter alle de år hvor vi ikke har været sammen, jeg har savnet dig og jeg tror også at dit hjerte mener det samme." sagde Taylor og så ned: "du er den eneste ven jeg har haft, Angela" Angela mærkede at hendes hjerte sprang et slag over og hun blev helt varm i ansigtet. Hvad var der dog med hende, hvorfor blev hun så nervøs når han sagde de ting til hende, hvorfor blev hun altid rød i hovedet hver gang han gav hende en kompliment, det stemmede jo ikke? Angela nåede ikke at tænke mere over det før Taylor hev i hendes hånd så hun blev kastet ind mod ham. Han greb hende og holdt hende tæt ind til sig, Angela var stadigvæk overrasket over hvad der var sket. Nu regnede det meget og de blev drivvåde. Vand dryppede fra Angelas hårtotter og ned af hendes kind. Hun rystede, hun var kold og ville have varmen. Taylor lage mærke til det og trådte et skridt væk fra hende mens han stadigvæk havde hendes hånd i sin. "kom med mig, jeg ved hvor der er en hule." Han drejede rundt på hælen og begyndte at gå. Angela var stadigvæk rød i hovedet og kunne mærke hendes hjerte banke dobbeltslag, hvad betød det? Var hun blevet forelsket?

Håber i kunne li den og der kommer mere see ya… 3


End file.
